


Got space for another ?

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [9]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, ThunderClan (Warriors), this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: "you're taking up all the space" a Whitestorm spoke with amusement leaking into his tone, "move, I want in too" two groans where his answer.
Relationships: Lionheart/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Lionheart/Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors), Lionheart/Whitestorm (Warriors), Tigerclaw/Whitestorm (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Got space for another ?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this old fic I just found laying around my WIP folders ;3

"you're taking up all the space" a Whitestorm spoke with amusement leaking into his tone, "move, I want in too" two groans where his answer, "but we just got comfortable" spoke a golden tom with a fluffy lion mane, for which his named after. His golden paws were wrapped around a dark drown tabbies flank, and his head rested against the said tabbies long furred chest.

The dark tabbies paws were wrapped around the fluffy mane of his mate, his heavy head resting comfortably between the golden toms ears.  
Tails twined together in a comfortable mingle of golden and dark brown fur.

Standing over the pair was the white tom, "Tigerclaw, Lionheart move", he jabbed his white paw against the brown flank "can't you cuddle against us?", Tigerclaw opened his amber eyes, glaring with annoyance.  
Whitestorm huffed "no, it's my turn to be in the middle" with one last groan, both toms reluctantly separated, making space for the white tom.

With a purr the white tom snuggled against them two, "see, that wasn't so hard was it?" He purred teasingly, both brown and golden paws warped around his body.  
" your cold" Tigerclaw mumbled out, "that's because I went on a patrol while you two stayed here and cuddled all day" Lionheart scoffed as if offended "we went out...on a patrol" a thoughtful look came over the golden tom "or was it yesterday" Whitestorm rolled his eyes "it was yesterday" he sighed before deciding to drop the subject.

Whitestorm sighed in pleasure as his mates snuggle up closer, a rumble of purrs came out of three of them.  
This is the exact thing he needed after a long and dull patrol,

"How was the patrol by the way?" Whitestorm blinked his eyes open at Tigerclaw's question, "err pretty dull nothing really interesting happened, although the weather is nice and sunny so that a plus"

The dark tabby hummed, about to ask something when Lionheart's snore caught him off, Whitestorm sighed, giving his golden mates a lick over the check.  
"It seems like neither of us will get any sleep with his snoring" Tigerclaw grumbled next to Whitestorm's ear, the white tom wheezed a small chuckle, before twisting around slightly to nuzzle into the brown tabbies fluffy pelt.


End file.
